


Waking Up

by Stellar_Lux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, snea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Lux/pseuds/Stellar_Lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was trying to wake up Kuroko from his nap when all of sudden, Kuroko said it. / The idea is not mine. It belongs to a comic translation posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

"Hey, Tetsu," Aomine said. "You'll catch a cold if you continue to sleep on the couch without a blanket."

"Mmm..." Kuroko continued to sleep comfortably as if Aomine hadn't said anything.

"Geez." Aomine sighed, and reached down to shake Kuroko's shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, wake up already."

Kuroko's eyes were still closed.

Aomine stared at Kuroko. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. After giving it some thought, Aomine slowly dipped down, his own face close to Kuroko's, and kissed him on the mouth. After a moment, he moved away.

"...Daiki-kun."

Aomine froze. He looked around. No one but him and Kuroko were here, which meant that Kuroko just said his name. Impossible. Kuroko only referred to him by his last name even though Aomine urged him to call him by his first name in the past.

Kuroko stirred then. He opened and blinked his eyes tiredly. He sat upright on the couch. Then he noticed Aomine and said, "Aomine-kun, welcome back home. Did you-"

Suddenly, Aomine grabbed Kuroko's shoulders. "Did you say that just now?"

"Huh?"

"Before, what did you say?"

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. "Welcome back home?"

"Before that. You said my first name!"

"I think you're hearing things now, Aomine-kun."

"No, I think you must be sleep-talking. I swear I heard you. Say my name again."

"Oh, now I remember." Kuroko looked as if he was deep in thought. "I had a dream. You were kneeling down on your knees, begging for me to call you by your first name." A predatory glint formed in his eyes as he suggested, "If you kneel down and beg, then I'll call you by your name."

Aomine was never the type to beg anyone for anything. "Tetsu, you bastard, like hell I'm going to do that." Aomine was irritated. Was he really just imagining it? He finally waved the thought away. "Ugh, forget it. I'm going to bed."

"That's not fair. You're the one who kissed me. I thought we were going to do something together?"

Aomine asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kuroko smiled. "I was awake the entire time... Daiki-kun."

Aomine's expression was priceless. Kuroko could have laughed. "Y-you..." Aomine blushed beet red. "You sly bastard."

"Only because you're so cute when you're blushing." Kuroko got up from the couch, and leaned up to kiss Aomine back.


End file.
